jodoh, sahabatku ( another ver)
by sayangsemuamembersuju
Summary: Ini berhubungan dgn fic jodoh, sahabatku. Bedanya ini seperti fokus dn tanpa dialog. Berisi tentang pemikiran yesung. Dn pairnya tetap akan kyusung. Dan ini oneshoot


Rate : K - T

Cast : Kyuhyun dan Yesung

Genre : Romance, Drama, gaje

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent,ELF dan cerita ini milik

Saya

Pair :Kyusung kyusung dan kyusung

Note : maafkan aku ya, ini adlah hasil keanehanku dan ya jika berminat dibaca dan jika tidak mengerti ya lupakan saja lah.

Selamat Membaca

Aku jatuh cinta, pada suara itu lagi tatapan itu lagi. Bahkan dengan cara bicara sombong dan nada angku itu lagi. Memulainya seperti akan berakhir saja . Memiliknya seperti apakah ada kemungkinan ia atau tidak. Tercipta seperti retrorika dalam menginginkan atau lebih tepatnya memaksa untuk bersama. Meski awalnya belum berhasil juga. Tidak perlu takut, ragu atau apapun lagi, hatiku menjaminnnya. Menjamin bahwa kelak dia yang akan datang menghampiri. Meminta dan memaksa untuk bersama.

Aku merasa seperti inikah yang namanya memngagumi dengan cara diam saja. Tidak akan ada perkembangan apapun dengan cara ini. Melihatnya dan ya mengikutinya tidak akan menjadi solusi ampuh atas rasa yang terus jelas tumbuh mekar seperti dipupuk ini didasar hatiku. Mereka lantas bertanya, ternyata dari semua kebungkamanku masih ada yang mampu menyadari bahwa aku meletakkan bagian hatiku padanya. Mempertanyakan apa yang aku inginkan atau lebih tepatnya merasa kasihan dengan orang sepertiku yang berbuat saja ragu tapi sungguh berani menyimpan perasaan terhadanya bertahun - tahun. Mereka menuduhku sebagia orang aneh yang mencintai gumpalan es batu. Terkadang mereka juga banyak menasehatiku utuk melepaskannya saja. Tapi hey, kalian fikir aku orang seperti apa yang akan melepaskan bagian yang telah hilang dari hatiku begitu saja.

Aku jelas memang orang yang payah, memulai segalanya dengan sangat santai dan berharap dia menerimanya lebih. Apa yang ku harapkan jika ternyata dia melihat yang lain. Melihatku sama seperti yang lain. Tidak ada kesannya, melihat diriku ini datar - datar saja dengan tatapan yang masih dingin tentunya. Apa yang aku lakukan agar setidaknya kau melihatku bukan dengan tatapan dinginmu lagi. Kau tahu jika tatapan itu membuatku marasa terkena hiportemia. Masuk akal? Tentu tidak. Tapi itu yang aku rasakan. Kau seperti mengintimidasi dan tidak memberiku pembelaan barang sedikitpun. Tapi ya sudahlah kurasa ada benarnya apa kata rumus fisika yang selalu ku ingat tapi aku lupa dalam pembahasan apa. Ini dia F aksi = F reaksi. Jika memang semuanya harus kumulai maka kau harus memberiku reaksi yang baik. Bahkan lebih baik dari reaksi fotosintesis yang memberikan bentuk energi dan air yang cukup untuk memulainya.

Aku memutuskan untuk memulai ini semua dengan nama berteman, modus biasa yang terlihat tidak kentara tapi ini adalah sebuaha awal penting yang akan menentukan apa aku akan mendapat kepercayaan lebih atau tidak darimu, semuanya bergantung kepada sikap dan kesabaranku saja. Kurasa langkah selanjutnya akan mudah - mudah saja, setidaknya itu apa kata majalah - majalah yang sepintas pernah kubaca. Lalu yang aku lakukan adalah seperti sebaliknya, aku memulainya tidak terlalu baik dan meninggalkan kesan yang tidak layak untuk jadi teman yang lebih dekat. Aku malah mamjadi bahan cemoohanmu, meski kau mengatakan kata - kata yng tidak baik dan meski orang mati - matian melarangku dekat denganmu. Semua terasa biasa saja untukku. Malah aku merasa kesalahanku dalam mendekatimu itu sebenarnya keberuntunganku. Kau tau dengan begitu aku pasti punya tempat khusus dalam ingatnmu, aku bukan lagi orang yang kau tatap biasa saja. Sekarang setiap melihatku aku yakin kau ingin mengejekku lagi, aku percaya jika suatu saat kau pasti akan teringat tentangku. Dan kau tanpa sadar pasti tersenyum karenaku. Betapa hebatnya aku sekarang berhasil menjadi penganggu fikiranmu. Aku nyata sekarang untukmu, bukannya hal besar dimulai dengan hal yang kecil kan. Dan ini hanya awal dan akan ada kelanjutannya.

.

.

Sudah kubilangkan ini hanya langkah awal, sekarang aku semakin pasti ada didekatmu. Aku sudah tidak lagi menjadi bahan cemoohmu. Aku sekarang sudah jadi bagian yang jelas punya arti disetiap selingan hidupmu. Masih meski selingan tapi kau tau aku akan berbuat lebih lagi. Dan hari - hari itu sudah kumulai dengan pertanda kau menebut namaku.

"yesung, apa benar itu namamu?"

Hanya sepenggal kata, tapi kau tahu ini adalah pertandanya. Dimulai dari hal yang baik dan diawalin dibeberapa hal yang kau tidak bisa. Aku jelas tiada mengerti, kau memang jenius sekali. Kuakui kau juaranya dalam kalkulus itu, menyerhanakan triple integral, menyamakan persamaan dalam aljabar atau mempersingkat cara dalam perhitungan trigonometri. Dunia berbalik ternyata ketika kau dihadapkan pada persann reaksi apalagi stokiomerti. Bahkan menghafal deretan usur saja yang sangatlah mudah kau bisa merubah nomor Ar nya menjadi Mr nya. Dan dalam setiap persaan reaksi kau selalu bilang apa maksudnya c itu punya rantai? Kenapa hidrogen mau diikat dengan oksigen. Parahnya malah menjadi air yang semuaorang membutuhkannya. Aku selalu nyaris tertawa mendengar keluhanmu tentang rumus - rumus molekul, persaamaan reaksi atau ketika aku mengajarimu berulang - ulang dalam menghitung agar reaksi kiri dan kanannya setimbang dan bereaksi sempurna. Bukannya kau tidak bisa, aku yakin dan paham setiap aku mengajarimu kau selalu manggut - manggut paham dan mengerti, masalahnya adalah keesokan harinya kau akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama bagaiman dan seperti apa cara mengerjakannya. Ini sungguh lucu kyu. Tapi tidak masalah aku sudah berjanji akan lebih baik disegala hal kau tidak bisa. Tujuannya simple saja hanya akan kau tanpa sadar menjadi tergantung padaku.

.

.

Sejalan dengan waktu dan tahun pertama aku mendekatimu ini masih sama saja, tapi tidak juga sekarang ada kemajuannya, kau yang sekarang suka bertingkah aneh didekatku. Masih dengan modus yang sama hanya ini meningkat sedikit mananya, dari teman jadi sahabat. Sekarang terbuktikan kalau kau tidak bisa tidak denganku tuan tatapan dingin. Mungkin sekarang kalau diukur suhunya sudah sama seperti suhu dalam ruangan, tidak lagi seperti suhu dibawah ambang normal denganmu. Sekarang telah tiba waktunya untuk membongkar dan membolak balik hatimu. Tunggu saja apa yang mampu kubuat dengannmu. Kau sangka semua orang akan tahan dan menerima begitu saja tatapan mematikan yang keluarkan dari matamu yang sebenarnya begitu indah itu. Ini sama saja memnyembunyikan jati dirimu. Aku mungkin mulai keterlaluan sekarang, mulai berani mengatur dan bertingkah merajuk saat kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tentang bagaimana, apa dan setidaknya apa yang kau fikirkan selama ini. Semua akan kau jawab dengan wajah datar dan jika saat itu aku beruntung kau akan menunjukkan wajah ceriamu sambil seperti biasa menyangkal setiap kata - kataku. Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu mudahnya tuan Cho Kyuhyun, aku sudah sedekat dan sejauh ini mana mungkin aku menyerah. Aku harus sampai final. Ini memang bukan kompetisi. Tapi buatku ini tantangannya kyu, memilikimu adalah ekspektasi pencapaian yang aku inginkan. Egois ya, tapi mananya juga usaha. Optimis disini penting untuk menguatkanku dikala aku juga merasa ragu dengan kemampuanku.

.

.

Aku telah mencoba lebih dan lebih, tapi apa kau membangun penghalang sebesar itu disana? Mengintipnya saja sulit sekali untukku. Kau begini lama - lama aku jengah dan marah padamu. Ingin meledak - ledak dihadapanmu. Tapi jelas sekali ini tak mungkin dapat aku lakukan. Alasannya tidak cukup kuat untuk marah dan merajuk lagi dedepanmu. Lucunya adalah kenapa kau datang kedekatku ketika ku begini. Seperti membujukku untuk bertahan tapi caranya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kau kembali menjadi sosok yang dulu, mencemoohku dengan sesukamu. Kau jelas tahu itu memang tidak mungkin bisa membuatku marah dengan jelas dihadapanmu. Tapi harusnya kau peka. Ini dia yang tidak kau punya, nilai kepekaan dan kepedulian yang rendah pada orang lain. Mestinya bukan begini. Aku tau maksudnya tapi bisakah aku berkata kalau ini tidak lucu, tidak menyenangkan dan aku kesal.

.

.

Aku benar - benar sudah pada puncak kekesalanku, kau memang tidak punya rasa sensitif sepertinya. Kau selau mendatangiku, bercanda padahal tidak lucu. Menyapa walau sebenarnya aku sedang marahan denganmu. Mengikutiku seperti sekarang ini dan aku seperti mulai tidak punya privasi sendiri. Aku bingung ini adalah hal yang sebenarnya aku inginkan, tapi dalam kondisi kami sekarang sepertinya dekat dengannya tidak menyenangkan. Tetapi lagi - lagi ada penghianat disini. Hatiku ya dia, hatiku tetap merasa nyaman - nyaman saja dan semakin senang berbunga - bunga dia bisa sedekat ini denganku. Aku ingin memarahi diriku sendiri, kenapa sekarang semakin lama semakin hati dan pemikiranku semakin tidak nyambung saja. Apa benar cinta segila itu. Huh, mari berfikir lagi sebelum aku benar - benar gila hingga mulai mempertanyakan rasa.

Rasa, apa itu rasa. Apa sebaiknya aku mencari didalam kamus - kamus bahasa. Aku mengenalnya semenjak ada dia. Semenjak dia yang datang dan akan aku pertahankan untuk tetap aku miliki keberadaanya. Saatnya kembai kerealita. Aku tidak mungkin akan menyerah. Sudah jelas bahwa pada awalnya aku berkata kalau dia adlah tujuan akhirnya. Dan anak ini, aku bahagia meski tengah kesal juga dia tetap memilih dekatku meski kami seperti anak - anak yang aku merajuk dan dia seperti berusaha untuk mendamaikannya. Hingga aku tidak menduga akhirnya aku semakin jatuh dan jatuh dan seperti akan berakhir disitu. Terlalu banyak kata - kata yang aku keluarkan begitu saja. Memandang hubungan sahabat yang aku inginkan lebih ini. Hingga detik ini. Hatinya yang sulit aku buka, mengerti dan pahami.

.

.

Suatu pagi, aku dan dia telah melupakan semua kejadia aneh dimana aku kesal itu padanya. Dan aku benar seperti adonan kue yang bantat. Terlalu berlebihan dalam komposisi pemasukan bahannya atau jika aku mungkin benar dan yah juga tidak ini mungkin salah ketika aku memasukkannya ke oven. Terlalu tinggi suhunya dan akhirnya gosong. Tidak ada harapannya sama sekali. Tapi aku tidak akan berharap dan meminpikan ini akan sehancur itu. Setelah acara rajuk - merajuk itu dia sedikit berubah. Sekarang dia berbeda.

Berbeda memang, dia yang sekarang semakin mengalami kemajuan dalam mengomentariku. Semuanya komentar dan komentar berarah posesif. Seperti pagi ini dia mengkritikku soal tulisanku. Apa hubungannya, itu buku tugasku dan aku yang mengerjaknnya semalam suntuk. Dia tinggal melihat tugas menuliskan hasil reaksi yang seperti yang diketahui teramat sangat sulit untukknya, dan seenak jidatnya saja bilang apa aku bisa mampercayai tulisanmu ini? Apa yakin ini tidak salah tulis? Dan terus menerus sampai aku bosan menjawab semua yang dia pertanyakan. Oh ada perkembangan bagus sebenarnya, sekarang aku dekat dengan orang tuanya bahkan kakaknya. Perlu untuk aku jelaskan bahkan orang tuanya seperti berharap lebih untuk bisa menjinakkan anaknya ini. Aku Cuma bisa tersenyum kaku saat nunanya berhasil menebak dengan benar perasaanku bahkan disaat aku pertama bertemu dengannnya. Ternyata kakak dan adiknya tidak jauh berbeda. Bedanya mungkin teretak pada gender nya dan kakaknya ini sedikit lebih bersahabat. Dan yang aku tidak tahan utuk tertawa dalah eomma dan appanya yang tidak cocok untuk punya anak seperti mereka. Turunan dari mana coba, ayah dan ibu yang seperti pelawak saja, tertawa terbahak – bahak seperti ini bisa punya dua orang anak dengan tipe yang wah sekali. Mereka mirip sekali, sehingga aku tidak mungkin membuat hipotesis bahwa mereka tak sedarah. Ini sedikit menggelikan dan yah aku suka karena meraka juga menyukaiku.

.

.

Dia, semenjak aku dan keluarganya bertemu. Sekarang seperti punya hak seenaknya untuk datang, pergi dan memaksaku kemanapun yang dia mau. Menemaninya seharian ditoko buku. Toko buku ini masih lebih lumanyan menyenangkan dari waktu terakhir dia mengajakku untuk ke toko yang ternyata isinya angka semua. Dan sejenak pun aku tidak boleh beranjak darinya. Dia bilang aku harus waspada pada saat itu, karena dia berkata begitu sontak saat itu aku melihat keselilingku dan benar saja ini serti berada disekumpulan mafia dengan wajah yang menyeramkan bahkan lebih seram dai film yang malas aku lihat. Bodohnya lagi mengapa apa yang kusuka banyak bertolak belakang dengannya. Apa lagi soal film, dia suka action aku masih bisa melihatnya tapi in "Pirates of caribian" oh no.. Aku merinding melihanya, itu film bergendre apa, aku mual melihat makhluk lautnya yang punya janggut seperti tentakel pada hewan melata laut. Sudah jelas pernah kukatakan kalau aku benci hewan melata. Bukannya mengerikan, aku Cuma merasa mual dengan yah tidak perlu kujelaskan lebih lanjut lagi.

.

.

Sampai pada saat diakhir masa sekolah yang aku cintai ini, dia menyampaikan berita buruk untukku. Berita yang baik sekali untuknya apa lagi jika tak beasiswanya yang diterima. Dia hanya tinggal memilih yang mana yang dia inginkan. Mau di Inggris, di Paris atau di Jerman. Dunia memang tidak adil, mengapa dia dengan semudah itu mendapatkan segalanya. Aku jelas bahagia. Saat aku bertemu dengan kakaknya, nunanya sendiri jelas memnintaku menghalanginya. Orang tuanya mungkin tidak ingin dia pergi kemana - mana. Tapi memang dasarnya itu kemauannya tidak akan ada gunanya utnuk mencoba melarangnya. Dan aku dijadikan sebagia usaha terahkir mereka untuk membujukknya melewatkan beasiswa itu. Untuk diketahui saja hingga detik aku akan melepaskan dibandara,tak ada satu kaliamat untuk menghentikannya. Aku ingin mengucapkan jangan pergi, tetapi seperti tertahan diujung lidahku. Aku jelas sedih melepasnya. Melepasnya berarti aku bersiap untuk meghirup dan menghela nafas tanpa diadan aku sudah terlanjur biasa dengannya.

Saat terakir sebelum keberangkatannya, aku Cuma bisa menagis dan tanpa kata. Dia memohon padaku utuk mengatakan sesuatu. Memintaku untuk tetap menjaga persahabatan aku dan dia. Memmintaku mejaga keluarganya. Aku marah padanya dan kali ini aku sampaikan padanaya mengapa kau menitipkan segalanya padaku. Karena jelas semua itu adalah tanggung jawabnya dan jika ia tidak ingin melepasnya mengapa memilih pergi. Saat itu ia hanya menjawab kalau aku dan hanya aku yang dia punya dan harapkan utuk bisa menjaga yang ia tinggalkan untuk sementara. Aku benci ini, kenapa dia begini. Dia berani memnintaku ini tapi mengap tidak berani memperjelas hubungan kami. Atau jangan - jangan disini cuma aku yang berharap lebih. Pada akhirnya ini sama dengan hubungan satu sisi. Tapi aku tidak menysal dengan ini. Karena yang jelas aku mencoba. Dan ini hasilnya masih mengambang entah dimana.

.

.

Bertahun - tahun akau menanti hadirnya, menunggu kepulangannya. Dan setiap minggu menjumpai keluaganya. Ini karena dia juga, selain janjiku padanya dia juga selalu menelfonku setiap harinya. Selalu membahas bagaimana dengan keluarganya. Aku paham saja dengan apa yang dia maksudkan tapi apa kabarku tidak cukup penting untukknya. Dia setiap hari menelfonku dia tidak pernah bertanya apa kabarku. Anak ini semakin lama seamkin menyebalkan saja. Dianbah lagi nunanya yang selau memanas - manasiku, kembanding - bandingkan ku dengan wanita luar sana. Aku menyesal karena akhirnya jujur pada nunanya. Punya status saja tidak bagaimana aku berhak marah dengan ejekan nunanya. Tapi aku tidak akan perlu merasa sedih, eomma dan appnya selalu kompak dalam membelaku. Bahkan menanggilku dengan menatuku sekarang ini. Keluarga ini gila, dan aku lebih gila karena tetap bertahan diantara orang aneh ini. Yang jelas aku bahagia meski tanpa status darinya.

Apa selamanya hubungan butuh status ya? Setidaknya pertanyaaan tentang status ku selalu dipertanyakan temanku. Aku hanya menjawab seadanya dan sangat apa adanya jika aku dan dia cukup dilihat saja dan dimengerti sajalah bahwa ini adanya. Mereka tertawa dan aku tidak peduli banyak pada itu semua. Asal aku masih bisa bersamanya, status untukku sekarang tidak ada gunanya.

Dia memang tidak benar - benar meninggalkanku, kebiasaan telfon itu terus berlajut selama masa kuliahnya itu dan selama itu pula tidak ada pembahasan yang berani aku atau dia buka mengenai status dan sepanjang itu pula aku masih nyaman - nyaman saja dengan persahabatan yang kata orang Cuma kedok tanpa nama. Apapun kata orang ku tidak terlalu dan tidak peduli tepatnya. Cuma terkadang memang risih saja dengan apa yang orang sekitarku bicarakan. Mereka tau aku dan kyu dan selama itu pula tidak sedikitpun aku memikirkan atau ada yang berani datang mendekatiku.

Tiba juga saatnya dia kembali dan aku akan memperjelas ini, apa kata orang lama - lama berpengaruh juga padaku. Apa selamanya juga aku akan begini dan menunggunya? Sepertinya tidak akan mungkin, waktu terus berjalan dan usia ku dan ia sudah bukan lagi remaja yang sedang puberitas jantuh cinta. Lebih rumit dari komitmen awalku untuk menantinya. Setelah ini jelas dan jika ia tidak akan menjelaskan atau bahkan menolak lagi mungkin sebaiknya aku berfikir ulang. Apa ini benar dan apa ini salah semuanya masih belum jelas, aku tidak dapat memutuskan apapun.

.

.

Saat dia kembali, semuanya masih sama seperti saat aku dan dia sekolah dulu. Masih memperlakukan ku sesukanya dan masih dengan cemoohannya. Dan setelah segalanya kembali aku menberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya. Terdengar tabu tapi ini harus dicoba. Dan reaksinya mengecewakanku, dia tertawa bahkan begitu kerasnya hingga mugkin orang disekitar kami melihat kearah kami. Bodohnya lagi untuk bisa berharap lebih padanya. Dan aku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maunya anak ini, sudah jelas untukku bahwa dia secara tak langsung menganggap aku bermain - main saja. Hingga kata - kata itu muncul dari bibirnya

"kau ingin ikatan yang seperti apa? Apa jika aku mengikatmu dalam sebuah hubungan kita bisa selamanya?"

Aku benar - benar terperangah, berusaha mencari apa itu kebenaran atau sekedar gurawan. Tapi ia menatapku pasti dengan sebuah anggukan. Dunia seperti berakhir dan aku jelas tidak bisa berkata pa pun lagi selain memastikan kembali keputusannya. Aku mengenalnya dan saat ini dia sedang serius dengan ini semua. Dan sekali lagi dia malah bertanya

"kau memang aneh, bukannya ini yang kau mau kan? Dan ini mau orang tuaku, nunaku, dan haha aku. Puas yesung?"

Aku tersenyum menyanggupi apa perkataanya. Sudah kubilang ini usaha ku dan aku berhasil memilikinya. Aku tertawa dan aku bahagia. Bahagia dengan keyakinan yang ku punya seprtinya cukup dan berhasil, setidaknya dalam kehidupaku ini sukses.

END

Apa ini sudah cukup? Maaf ya,, ini terlihat dan terbaca aneh dan flat sekali. Ini Cuma tulisan gaje dan paling gaje yang pernah aku buat dan aku baca juga. Sisanya lanjutkan sendiri dan ini selesai.

Ini lebih seperti monolog, dan sedikit cocok dengan ff ku yang judulnya jodoh, sahabatku. Jika kalian tidak mengerti wajar saja. Karena sebenarnya aku pun tidak tau apa tujuan ku membuat ini. Baca sajalah dan terimakasih. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya..


End file.
